Desde siempre lo supimos
by Riselikeaphoenix18
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la mayor competencia de Draco dentro de Slytherin fuera la propia princesa de su misma casa? ¿Príncipes los dos? ¿Tu y yo? Ni hablar. Draco y Astoria tienen la misma edad y las mismas ambiciones con lo que a Hogwarts se refiere. ¡Soy nueva por aquí, así que os traigo algo nuevo! Adelante, a disfrutar.
1. El inicio de todo

¿Qué pasaría si Astoria Greengrass no fuera la dulce e inocente Slytherin diferente al resto? ¿Qué pasaría si a Astoria le corriera el mismo veneno por las venas que a Draco Malfoy? ¿Y si fuera una sangre pura digna de sus creencias? Todos sabemos en qué se basa ésta historia; Hogwarts, Magia, Magos Tenebrosos, Amistad, Familia, Honor y Lealtad… pero mi relato se basa en la vida de la parte oscura de ésta aventura, se fija en aquellos a los que demás juzgan y temen.

Draco tenía 7 años en aquel entonces. Jugaba con sus dragones animados de juguete regalados por su tia Bellatrix en su cumpleaños. Fantaseaba con que algún día volaría tan alto y libre como sus pequeños amigos mitológicos. Pero, además de ser un soñador, hay que decir que el pequeño rubio era idéntico a su padre y madre ya en aquel momento, porte elegante y carácter frío y tenebroso. Digno de un Malfoy.

Narcisa irrumpió en la habitación de su hijo alarmada por la tardanza del pequeño:

Draco por favor apresúrate de una vez, debes estar listo para cuando lleguen las visitas.

¡Un rato más madre me estoy diviertiendo! – Draco hizo un puchero mientras le pedía a su madre un poco más de rato para disfrutar de sus pequeñas criaturas.

Basta jovencito, o te arreglas ya o a la próxima subirá tu padre, y no creo que sea tan benévolo, cariño.

Al oír aquello el pequeño ojiplata no dudó en darse prisa y alistarse a tiempo. A parte del respeto que le infundía su padre no quería hacerle esperar ni mucho menos decepcionarlo. Era su ídolo a seguir.

Las visitas llegaron y la familia Malfoy les recibió con entusiasmo. No cada día se reunían dos familias tan influyentes, importantes y amigas como los Malfoy y los Greengrass.

Darius Greengrass se adentró en la mansión acompañado de su mujer Laressa y sus dos hijas Daphne y Astoria. Era deslumbrante el porte tan galante que desprendían, era casi igual a los Malfoy.

Draco observó con respeto a la familia que se presentaba en su casa. El patriarca que unió la mano con la de su padre era alto y robusto, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes tan claros como cualquier prado en un día soleado y con una mirada dura. La madre que se fundía en un "emotivo" abrazo con Narcisa era rubia y alta, de ojos azules como el cielo y una mirada fría capaz de hacerle sombra a cualquier glaciar. Junto a ellos se hallaban las dos pequeñas. Daphne tenía dos años más que Draco pero aun así el chico lograba sobrepasarla en altura. Aunque a pesar de ser baja para su edad la niña ya destacaba por su belleza. Rubia como el oro, un cabello interminablemente lacio, delgada y estilizada. Se podía predecir que la muchacha enamoraría a muchos, era un reflejo de su madre sin duda alguna, sólo hacía falta ver su mirada azul. Pero, su hermana de 7 años (al igual que Draco), no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle a Daphne. Cabello castaño con ondas suaves y mechas doradas, un tono bronceado de piel, la altura perfecta y una mirada tan penetrante que cualquier ser se perdería en ella. Ésas niñas destilaban perfección y ternura, aunque nunca hay que subestimar a nadie.

Draco se fijó más en Daphne, tal vez que fuera mayor le llamaba la atención. Aunque era inevitable observar que la pequeña Greengrass parecía más decidida y segura que su hermana mayor, la cual se notaba claramente que su único interés por aquél entonces era ser una consentida y poco más.

Se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, haciendo notar la coincidencia de edad entre Draco y Astoria, afirmando que iban a empezar el mismo año en Hogwarts. Draco bufó ante esto, no le interesaba para nada compartir escuela ni casa con ésas dos impertinentes. Prefería a sus amigos de siempre, no unas niñitas. Para Astoria no pasó desapercibido aquél pensamiento en el rubio y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. El pequeño Malfoy se perdió unos instantes en su mirada para luego volver gélida la suya y darle la espalda.

Las dos familias pasaron al inmenso y espectacular patio trasero de Malfoy's Manor, donde tenían un área con sillones blancos alrededor de una mesa de mármol blanca también, envueltos por antorchas con flamas verdes. Los pavos reales albinos desfilaban libres por el patio con gran elegancia, dándole al lugar aún más caché. Los adultos alentaron a los pequeños para que fueran a jugar, indicándole a Draco dónde debía llevar a sus invitadas. El pequeño a regañadientes les indicó el camino hacia la zona oeste de la mansión donde se hallaba un pequeño campo de Quidditch y algunos juguetes del peliplata. El mismo se miró su área de juegos y se giró hacia sus dos acompañantes:

¿A qué queréis jugar? Tengo diferentes juegos, podéis verlos y decidir cuál os gusta más. – No es que al rubio le hiciera mucha ilusión hablar con ésas dos niñas hermanas, pero sus padres se lo habían encomendado y tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Suponía que no pasaba nada ya que siempre jugaba solo a excepción de cuando invitaba a sus amigos como Zabini, Nott, Crabe, Goyle, o incluso la ya pesada de Parkinson, y algo de compañía no le haría ningún daño. Aunque siempre preferiría jugar con sus dragones él solo.

Yo paso de ensuciarme con tonterías de infantes. – Soltó Daphne con superioridad y prepotencia. – Prefiero dar una vuelta, apañáoslas vosotros con vuestros jueguecitos. – Y se fue con la cabeza alta siguiendo el caminito de piedras, dándole la razón a Draco sin saberlo sobre lo que había pensado de ella momentos antes.

Perdona a mi hermana, cree que nada le va bien. Se cree que por ser mayor es mejor a todo lo que le podamos dar. – Puntualizó Astoria rodando los ojos. – Si sabes montar en escoba enséñame. – Lo soltó sin más, pero con mucha determinación y una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

Draco normalmente intentaba no mostrar ningúna señal de tener sentimientos a nadie, tal como se lo veía hacer a su padre. Intentaba ser inexpresivo, pero aquella vez no pudo. ¿Una niña de sangre pura y rica interesándose en algo como practicar ella misma Quidditch? No pegaba mucho con lo común. Su respuesta directa fue un no rotundo, alegando que se caería, se haría daño, iría corriendo a contárselo a sus padres y encima no aprendería absolutamente nada de volar en escoba. Astoria no se lo tomó nada bien, lo retó una vez más haciendo aceptar al pequeño Malfoy y momentos después estaban los dos volando. Al final resultó que a Astoria no se le había dado nada mal eso de volar.

Vaya Malfoy, pareces impresionado. – La pequeña castaña sabía muy bien por donde quería guiar la conversación.

Bueno, no a todos se les da bien. Aunque no te emociones, no has hecho nada fuera de lo normal. – El rubio realmente sí estaba impresionado pero su orgullo no le permitía reconocerlo. Estaba seguro de que ésa niña lo había hecho a propósito, ya sabía volar en escoba. Así que le preguntó:

¿Por qué me has hecho enseñarte si ya sabías volar?

Para que veas y sepas, Malfoy, que a pesar de que soy una niña mimada y consentida que siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere, también soy muy curiosa. Pero lo más importante de todo es que tengo talento y aprendo rápido. Vamos a compartir casa todos los años en Hogwarts, y pienso ser la mejor serpiente que haya tenido Slytherin jamás, estés tu o no. Te guste, o no. –

Y así la pequeña Astoria de ojos verdes como prados y un cabello con mechas doradas como el Sol, se fue hacia donde seguían charlando los adultos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Malfoy no iba a hacerle sombra, ella era ambiciosa de nacimiento y más fría que nadie. Incluso su madre.

Y en el lado opuesto Draco se quedó paralizado, por la rabia por supuesto, no se esperaba ésa respuesta, aun así, aceptaba el reto. Él iba a ser el príncipe de Slytherin como lo fueron su padre, su abuelo y así con todos sus antepasados Malfoy que habían sido los primogénitos. Pero también se le despertó algo, tenía ganas de ver a ésa niña otra vez, volvería a retarla en todo lo posible para demostrar quién era el mejor.

Pero, lo que Draco ni Astoria sabían es que todo príncipe de Slytherin tiene una princesa, le guste o no.


	2. Primer año I

Hola! Tengo que decif que me alegra seguir escribiendo ésta historia! La verdad es que no pretendo centrarme mucho en detalles de la historia que ya nos conocemos, sino adaptar momentos a esas escenas. Disfrutad de la lectura!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 2

Primer año I

Draco tomó la mano de su madre más por obligacion y cordialidad que por miedo a cruzar aquél muro de piedra en medio de King's Cross. Supuestamente el andén 9 y 3/4 no era accesible para los muggles, salvo padres de hijos sangre sucia. Los Malfoy cruzaron sin problema y ante un Draco de 11 años se presentó la imagen de un tren escarlata a vapor. La vista le agradó, era un tren elegante, pero el agobio llegó cuando tuvo que adentrarse en esa jungla de futuros alumnos y los que ya estudian en el colegio despidiendose todos de sus familiares mas queridos. El ojiplata hizo una mueca ante ésto, el tenía ganas de llegar y apoderarse de su futura casa Slytherin, no había tiempo para sentimentalismos.

Lucius apresuró a su hijo para que subiera al tren indicándole así a su elfo doméstico Dobby con malas maneras dónde debía dejar las pertenencias del rubio. Mientras padre e hijo se despedían con pocas palabras, apretánsose la mano como si de dos adultos conocidos se tratara, Narcisa mantuvo su semblante frío y altivo. Solo ablandó su gesto en el momento en que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su único hijo y le decía:

Cariño, sé que vas a estar bien. Recuerda quien eres y lo que vales. Serás el mejor príncipe que Slytherin haya tenido jamás.-

Y así Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy dejaban a Draco a su propia merced, una ambiciosa, imparable y retorcida.

Draco empezó a andar de vagón en vagón, hasta que en el ultimo encontró lo que tanto buscaba, los compartimentos de Slytherin. No lo dudó dos veces y abrió la puerta del primero que encontró llevandose una grata sorpresa.

¡Malfoy! ¿Como has estado? Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba.- Blaise Zabinni se acerco rapidamente a Draco para darle un abrazo. Eran mejores amigos desde muy pequeños.

Bien Zabinni, ¿y tu? he oido que tu família y tu habeis viajado mucho este verano.- Draco le devolvio el abrazo, a pesar de su caracter frio apreciaba mucho a su amigo. Aun asi no debia olvidar quien era el y quien manda.

Adentrandose más en el vagon Draco pudo reconocer a Crabbe y Goyle los cuales lo saludaron como tontos. Pansy chilló histerica al verlo como si se tratara de un dios, reaccion que molesto en sobremanera a Malfoy y a medio vagon.

Ya Pansy, no empieces a ser molesta, tendre que aguantarte todo el año, asi que aprende a callarte. - Odiaba esas reacciones de su "medio amiga medio admiradora" ya que le encantaba que lo alabaran pero no con ese nivel de locura. Intentando pasar de la situacion, Draco poso su vista en el resto de acompañantes, percatandose de que otro gran amigo suyo, Nott, ni siquiera se habia dignado en saludarlo, asi que sin mas preambulo solto su veneno no sin antes percatarse de un pequeño detalle:

Claro Nott, encantado de verte a ti tambien. Aunque creo que tu no me has visto porque no paras de observar a cierta chica... que por cierto, es Daphne Greengrass. Hola, Greengrass. ¿Me recuerdas?- Nott se puso rojo de verguenza, mientras que la aludida sentada en el asiento junto a su hermana charlaba intensamente con ella acerca de cómo debía lucir Astoria cada día en Hogwarts, conversación que su hermana empezaba a aborrecer, ya que no creía necesarios los consejos de su hermana mayor. - Parece que ella es mas importante que saludar a uno de tus mejores amigos.- Draco lo soltó sin más, a propósito. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba Daphne no pudo evitar acelerarse. Astoria Greengrass, esa chiquilla que se cree mejor que el. Este año obtendria su merecido y se la quitaria del medio rapidito. De hecho iba a demostrarle ya mismo con quien trataba:

Vaya y a su lado la impertinente Astoria Greengrass. ¿Aun te crees mejor que yo? Si te entrometes en mi camino, te destruire.- Draco intento sonar lo mas intimidante posible, lo maximo que pudiera ser con11 años. De hecho logro su cometido pero no con la persona esperada. Astoria solo se limito a mirarlo fijamente de reojo y soltar una sonrisa de burla.

Vamos, Malfoy, no intimidas ni a una mosca. Eres un niño de papá, y sin él estás sumamente perdido. Te voy a hacer añicos y desearas volver a casita, Malfoy. Soy Astoria Greengrass, y nadie se interpone entre yo y lo que quiero.- Astoria no sabia porque ese rubio impertinente la alteraba de esa forma, pero no dudo un momento en contraatacar.

Esto es la guerra, Greengrass.-

Por supuesto, Malfoy.- Los dos se retaban mutuamente con la mirada, sin querer bajarla, perdiendose sin saberlo en los ojos del otro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un chaval gritó que Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió se encontraba en el vagón, encaminandose junto a ellos en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Draco levanto una ceja curioso y mostró una sonrisa de lado.

Astoria se limitó a sonreír, levantando la cabeza con altivez igual que haría su madre.

Los dos tenían planes con ese tal Potter, pero tal vez se cruzaran sin saberlo cuando los llevaran a cabo.


End file.
